Let's take a shower
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: En una simple ducha mañanera pueden pasar tantas cosas… en especial si es de a dos o de a tres. [Two-shot/lemon – Para todos los gustos]
1. Tomemos un baño

**Let's take a shower**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Summary:** En una simple ducha mañanera pueden pasar tantas cosas… en especial si es de a dos o de a tres. [Two-shot/lemon – Para todos los gustos]

* * *

**Advertencia: **Lemon bastante fuerte (creo), están advertidos, al que no les guste, pueden ir marchando hacia otro fic y lo digo de buena onda, no quiero traumarlos(?)

* * *

**Tomemos un baño**

* * *

— Despacio que duele…

El ruido del agua cayendo y los murmullos eran el sonido que ambientaba el cuarto de baño esa mañana.

— Deja de chillar.

— ¡Pero duele! — chilló nuevamente.

Ya era normal que esos dos se pelearan desde temprano. No había día que no se escucharan gritos, reproches, palabrotas y cuantas cosas más por boca de esos dos idiotas.

El rubio se arrimó a la loza de la pared para descansar un poco y tratar de obviar el dolor en su trasero, pues el Uchiha estaba siendo algo rudo en su acto exclusivamente sexual contra el pequeño ano de su amigo.

— Agh… ¡Teme! — se quejó, el morocho soltó una pequeña risa a la vez que apretaba entre sus dedos las caderas del rubio y volvía a embestirlo con fuerza.

— Deja de llorar, dobe, si te gusta — sonrió de lado, Sasuke era la petulancia en su máxima expresión.

Amigos de toda la vida, los cuales siempre estuvieron juntos y se apoyaron mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas; dos personas con temperamentos completamente diferentes, pero que se atraían como dos imanes. No importaba cuan lejos, no importaba cuantas fueran las diferencias, no importaba una mierda, siempre estarían juntos.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y volvió a embestir con fuerza haciendo gemir al Uzumaki quien clavó los dedos en la fría cerámica, tratando de calmar su alocado corazón y sus desbocados gemidos. Odiaba ser siempre el sometido, pero Sasuke tenía un poder realmente hipnotizante y dominante que lograba avasallarlo, saliéndose siempre con la suya, tanto con hombres como mujeres – especialmente estas últimas.

No recordaba ninguna que se le haya negado…

Bueno, sí, había _una_…

Y era la lucha del día a día de su viejo amigo.

Y debía admitir que, también, la suya.

— Sasuke — jadeó Naruto oyendo en su oído el gruñido de Sasuke, sabía que estaba disfrutando tanto como él aquel tan pecaminoso acto entre dos hombres, dos amigos que cruzaron los límites de aquel significado.

Pero no les importaba, porque no había amor de por medio, solo placer… simple y llano placer para satisfacer a la bestia dentro de su ser. Ambos daban y recibían, no había tapujos en eso y hoy el Uchiha había sido más rápido que terminó _dando_.

Estaban en el momento culmine, sentían ese placer tan cerca de su alcance pero cuando iban a dejarse ir, todo se congeló con un toqueteo en la puerta. Al no responder, la voz del otro lado, amortiguada por la puerta, se dejó oír como un suave susurro.

— _Kakashi-senpai ¿puedo pasar?_

Ambos se quedaron quietos, la lluvia de la regadera seguía cayendo y siendo el único sonido en todo ese ambiente tenso que se creó en tan sólo un segundo.

Naruto intentó apartar al Uchiha, pero el temor a ser lo bastante ruidoso lo hizo quedarse de nuevo en aquella posición tras la cortina, bajo el agua y entre la pared y el cuerpo caliente de Sasuke.

La puerta se abrió y con ella los suaves pasos de la única chica que vivía en ese departamento se dejaron oír.

— Disculpe que entre, pero necesito usar el baño…

Ambos chicos se miraron circunstancialmente, no podían ser descubiertos, no en ese estado y todo se debía a que ellos no eran para el resto lo que eran en la intimidad. En especial con la pequeña Sakura, la chica que los tenía con las pelotas cargadas de hormonas a punto de ebullición, contando todo el esperma que tenían para ella.

Tragaron duro cuando oyeron la tapa del inodoro ser colocado para que ella se pudiera sentar; el ruido de la ropa saliendo de su lugar los empezó a acalorar al imaginarla a ella sin nada de la cintura para abajo, aún siendo que la circunstancia en la que ella se encontraba no era la más… lujuriosa, pero aún así una vagina es una vagina y meando o no, ella desprendía toda la sensualidad que no veían seguido en las mujeres de los bares o discotecas que solían frecuentar.

Sakura era filosa, dulce y una buena mentirosa. Sabía fingir muy bien y una de esas era la inocencia que se molestaba en mostrar. Vamos, ella tenía todo menos inocencia, era una perra que volvía locos a todos y que se hacía desear. Cuando ella quería y con quien quería era la cosa, amaban que no fuera una puta regalada como muchas que se les tiraban a ellos, y quizás era eso lo que los volvía loco, el que ella no fuera tan fácil como lo eran muchas otras.

La adoraban, era preciosa, grácil, divertida y tan buena que agradecían a Dios que la haya cruzado en sus vidas. Siempre estaba pendiente de ellos, de que no les faltara nada; si llegaban tarde de cualquier lado, ella se quedaba despierta para hacerles café, algo de comer o simplemente los acompañaba hasta que se fueran a dormir; si estaban enfermo ella se encargaba de que se recuperaras perfectamente, preparando todas las comidas correspondientes, medicinas y podía ser tan dulce que hasta una estúpida nana podía terminar tarareándoles.

Naruto amaba enfermarse porque eso significaba ser el protegido de Sakura, el mimado de esa semana y ¡Por Dios! Eran tan egoístas que se encargaban de sabotear todas sus citas fingiendo estar enfermos para que ella se quedara con ellos.

_Estaban enfermos por ella…_

Y estaban dispuestos a compartirla con tal de que ella se quedara siempre a su lado.

Pero ahora no estaban en una situación cómoda para ninguno, aunque a Sasuke le empezó a importar poco si los descubría o no, ella sabía su orientación sexual, además de que le gustaba divertirse y vivir la vida.

— Kakashi-senpai está muy callado el día de hoy ¿mala noche?

— Hum — murmuró Naruto intentando imitar al peligris que vivía con ellos, también.

Sasuke lo observó con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios y Naruto temió lo peor cuando sintió que el azabache retrocedió y volvió a empalarlo, haciendo que el rubio jadeara. Intentó no volver a hacerlo sabiendo que Sakura tenía un oído perfecto, por lo que se tapó la boca con la mano y fulminó con la mirada al sonriente Uchiha.

— Parece que lo agarré en un momento intimo — rió la chica —: ¿Necesita ayuda, senpai? — el tono seductor con el que lo dijo puso más duro a Sasuke, quien siguió embistiendo al desesperado Naruto en su intento de reprimir su placer.

Sakura se puso de pie y tiró de la cadena a la vez que "parecía" quitarse la ropa (bastante paranoicos), dejando a ambos con la boca abierta.

_¿Acaso esos dos…?_

La sangre que corría por sus venas no era simple placer a punto del culmen, no. Era imposible evitar que la ira no fluyera a través de ellos al saber que aquel bastardo hijo de puta había llegado donde ellos no.

— Senpai abriré la llave del lavamanos, córrase así no le molesta — había usado la palabra menos apropiada para el momento, pero la dejaron pasar.

El agua descendió su temperatura al momento en el que Sakura se lavaba las manos con tranquilidad.

— Bueno chicos… dejo de molestarlos — dijo con una leve risa la chica.

La cortina se corrió velozmente mostrando a ambos chicos en pelotas mirándola con sorpresa y estupefacción.

_«¡¿Acaso estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo?!» _pasó por la mente de ambos.

Sakura les sonrió con su típica sonrisa despreocupada y se volteó hacia la puerta, pero no llegó a tocar el picaporte que dos manos la retuvieron por los codos. Ella volteó a verlos con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? — atacó el Uchiha, Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió la boca.

— No es lo que parece — dijo Naruto rápidamente, interrumpiéndola. Sakura apretó sus labios intentando retener una sonrisa.

— No seas imbécil, usurantokachi — lo golpeó Sasuke en la cabeza. Sakura se sintió libre y se acercó a la puerta apoyando su espalda contra ésta para poder mirar aquel espectáculo que no se tenía todos los días.

— ¿Por qué me pegas, teme? — se quejó Naruto sobándose la zona golpeada. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos resoplando por la nariz, molesto.

— Sakura. — dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos directamente, ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? Juro que no quise interrumpir — se excusó y fue creíble porque sonrió con pena.

— No importa, pero cómo…

— Hay que ser imbécil y ciego para no darse cuenta lo que pasa durante las noches y casi todas las mañanas en este mismo baño — sonrió gatunamente. Sasuke creyó que se le explotarían las pelotas por esa tan cogible sonrisa. ¡Por Dios! La mayoría de sus sueños húmedos eran con esa boca pequeña rodeando su poderosa verga y mamándosela hasta dejarlo seco, seco.

— ¿Y desde cuando eres tan entrometida? — sonrió mientras restregaba sus ojos en la figura de la chica; aquella blusa de tirantes lo que menos hacía era cubrir _¿ese era su pijama?_ Pues si lo era, le encantaría dormir con ella para poder quitársela cuantas veces quisiera.

— No soy entrometida — sonrió, apenas —: Pero recuerda que tu cuarto está junto a la mía, Sasuke-kun — murmuró —: Además… desaparecen a la mañana y aparecen juntos de repente…

— Te dije, teme… fuimos bastante obvios — hizo un puchero el rubio haciendo reír a Sakura.

— ¿Qué tienes con Kakashi? — soltó de repente Sasuke, apoyándose contra la cerámica de la pared.

— Mmm… — Sakura puso un dedo bajo su mentón, sus ojos se clavaron en el techo, fingiendo pensarlo cuando una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios y a Sasuke y a Naruto se les secó la garganta —. ¿Qué creen que hago con senpai?

Sasuke se mostró furioso y salió sin dudarlo de la ducha para tomarla por el codo, sin importarle mojar el suelo ni a ella en el proceso. La arrastró hacia la ducha ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto.

— ¿Coges con él y no eres capaz de coger con nosotros? ¿Por qué? — soltó furioso metiéndola y haciendo que su micro pijama se mojara, pegándose como una segunda piel.

Observó los senos de proporción mediana bajo la tela mojada, los pezones se habían erguido por el repentino cambio de temperatura. El short aquel – que mostraba más de lo que tapaba y que tenía estampado la cara de un gatito – se adhirió a sus caderas, trasero y pelvis.

La parte más pervertida de él quería desgarrar a ese gatito y clavarse en el tesoro que esa carita tapaba con tanto recelo.

— Naruto — masculló. El rubio despertó de su ensoñación y lo observó con duda, Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa cargada de misterio.

El rubio se puso detrás de la pelirrosa posando sus manos en sus brazos, acariciando toda su extensión hasta tomar sus manos y ponerlas por sobre su cabeza. Las manos de Sasuke la recorrieron desde las caderas hasta el inició de la pequeña blusa transparente para quitarla de su lugar.

Todo con tal minuciosa suavidad para hacerla desear más su contacto, pero ella se mostraba serena, seria y eso no le gustaba nada.

— Somos dos Sakura-chan… — murmuró Naruto en su oído derecho, acariciándola con su nariz la pequeña oreja perforada y adornada con aros de acero quirúrgico para no dañarla. La respiración del rubio recorrió su hombro acompañada de suaves besos de mariposa que se desplazaron hasta el otro hombro.

— Cierto Sakura — sonrió Sasuke mientras le quitaba la blusita, dejándola con los jugosos y apetecibles pechos al desnudo. Los adoró, eran preciosos y para que ella notara su adoración los besó, chupó, mordió y apretó con suavidad entre sus largos dedos.

Las manos de Naruto dejaron ir los brazos de Sakura y bajaron hasta su cadera en una suave caricia, ansiosas por bajar aquel pedazo de trapo que tapaba ese trasero dulce y respingón.

Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a romper aquella prenda, arrancando de paso la pequeña tanga de encaje que traía. Ahora eran sólo harapos inservibles.

Sakura quiso protestar, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

— Shhh pequeña… te compraré muchos más si quieres — sonrió divertido junto a su cuello, acariciando el largo de éste con su nariz. Besó el níveo cuello y succionó para marcar aquella piel sensible, sintiendo la primera señal de que ella no les era indiferente con aquel suave gemido que se atoró en su garganta.

Sakura inspiró y cerró los ojos, tragando saliva y pensando en el desperdicio de agua que estaban haciendo.

No querían parecer urgidos, pero sinceramente lo estaban. Querían hundirse en su carne, no lo soportaban más.

Naruto pasó un dedo por el centro de la pelirrosa obteniendo un suspiro por parte de ella; acarició la sensible carne para lubricar lo suficiente con sus propios jugos y agradeció que el cuerpo de la chica colaborara porque no sólo había aumentado su temperatura, la intimidad de ella se estaba humedeciendo rápidamente.

Con el dedo empapado, lo corrió hacia el redondo trasero de la chica, dándose paso a aquel agujerito que sería su sitio de placer momentáneo. Sakura respingó al sentir aquel intruso en su ano y se removió incómoda ante la invasión.

La pelirrosa suspiró extasiada ante la atención por parte de ambos, en especial del Uchiha quien chupaba sus pezones como un niño lo haría por alimento. Sus pálidas manos se movieron colocándose en las mejillas del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Dos dedos estimulaban su ano, preparándolo para su verdadera intrusión. Abrió la boca dejando escapar un gemido y se mordió los labios ante el leve dolor de aquel sitio que jamás había sido tocado así como lo hacía Naruto.

Sakura es apasionada, ama hacer el amor, ama sentirse deseada y también hacerse la difícil, lo intentaba, pero su barrera cada vez se hacía más añicos y ser estimulada por dos personas que no sólo eran guapos sino que los adoraba tanto que no sabía si hacía lo correcto con ellos, hacía que no pudiera evitar sentir gozo.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban por todos lados mientras que las de Naruto, una estaba en su trasero y la otra acariciando su vientre suavemente, enloqueciendo su ser con su toque.

Atrajo a Sasuke hacia sus labios y le devoró la boca con dureza, estaba desesperada, ya no podría resistirlo ya, quería llorar por recibir tanto de ambos. Sasuke le correspondió de igual manera, abarcando toda su boca, succionando su lengua y acariciándola con la suya. Una de sus manos apretaba el seno derecho de la pelirrosa mientras que la otra la atraía por la nuca para poder comerle la boca con deleite.

— Teme, no la abarques — se quejó Naruto cuando sintió que ella era apartada de él.

— Perdón — jadeó el Uchiha cuando la dejó respirar y volvió a besarla con brusquedad. Sakura frunció el ceño levemente, temblando entre sus brazos —: Oh Sakura… — murmuró apoyando su rostro en su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos de Naruto.

Sin importarle, lo tomó al rubio por la nuca y lo besó, apretando a Sakura entre ambos cuerpos calientes. Ella gimió al sentir a ambos penes apretándole, una entre sus nalgas y la otra en su vientre.

— Chicos… no puedo respirar — se quejó. Sasuke se apartó del rubio y observó a la chica quien intentaba recuperar el aire. Sonrió y volvió a besarla a la vez que acercaba su mano a la entrepierna de la chica.

— No creo que sea necesario que te meta los dedos ¿no? — miró a Naruto y éste sonrió; sus ojos volvieron la chica y ésta tenía un sonrojo surcando de oreja a oreja por el calor —: Así que te meteré mi verga ahora — sonrió perversamente.

Naruto le mordió el cuello una vez que comenzó a penetrarla por atrás, haciéndola gritar, mientras que Sasuke se adentraba de una embestida en la estrecha vagina. Ambos chicos gimieron ronco, pero Sakura chilló de dolor.

— Estás apretadita Sakurita, por lo que veo no hubo acción eh — rió Sasuke recibiendo un puñetazo de la Haruno en su pecho.

— No te rías imbécil y muévete ya — se quejó. Recordar su abstinencia a causa de la estúpida apuesta con la rubia Yamanaka no era para nada divertida. Aunque tampoco fuera que follara con cualquier tipo a toda hora. El fijo era Kakashi y lo hacían sólo porque se conocían y había atracción, así como la había con ese par de imbéciles que la tenían empalada de ambos lados.

Empezaron a moverse en una extraña sincronía que no dejaba insatisfecho a ninguno. Sakura se sostenía por los hombros de Sasuke siendo llevada de un lado a otro, sintiendo a uno salir y al otro entrar y viceversa.

La cabeza de Sakura se recostó en el hombro de Naruto y se giró hacia la derecha para tomarlo suavemente por la mejilla y juntar sus bocas. La lengua de la chica se encontró con la de Naruto, bailando una con la otra de manera tranquila y tierna, todo lo contrario al beso posesivo que había tenido con Sasuke. Naruto era suave, gentil, pero no por eso menos apasionado.

— Más — murmuró sintiendo dolor en las caderas, aquel par de manos la estaban apretando demasiado fuerte y dio por sabido que las marcas se quedarían en su piel así como los chupones que dejó la boca de Naruto en sus hombros y la de Sasuke en sus pechos.

Sintió ira y hasta vergüenza porque aquello quedaría en su piel y tendría que ocultarlos de los ojos curiosos y las bocas mal habladas, porque era verano su cuerpo solía ver al sol de vez en cuando.

— Sasuke — gimió Naruto al ver el rostro de placer del moreno frente suyo, lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo lo estaba poniendo cada vez más caliente.

— Duele — se quejó Sakura al sentir la brusquedad de Naruto tras suyo y al escuchar el sollozo de la chica, el rubio se calmó y volvió a tomar un ritmo neutro (ni rápido ni lento) mientras Sasuke coló una mano en su unión para poder estimular el clítoris de la Haruno.

Gimió más fuerte haciendo sonreír al azabache quien fue en busca de su boca para besarla de nuevo. Podía sentir el corazón desbocado de la chica contra su pecho, retumbando igual de rápido que el suyo y como seguramente el de Naruto también.

No quería retrasar más el clímax por lo que dejó la pequeña boca de la chica para girarse a Naruto y encontrarse con la lujuriosa y oscurecida mirada del rubio. En una señal muda, ambos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse más rápido.

Sakura comenzó a gritar y a apretar los dientes, respirando agitada y rasguñando la piel de los hombros de Sasuke y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

El primero en llegar fue Naruto, dejándose ir completamente con fuerza. El trozo de carne se volvió flácido haciendo que Sakura se relajara un poco y aún más al sentir que se retiraba de ella con cuidado.

Pero Sasuke la siguió embistiendo. La apoyó contra la pared de cerámica y la siguió penetrando hasta tocar un punto que la hizo gemir de placer.

— ¿Ahí?

— ¡Ahí! — suplicó y Sasuke se dedicó a complacerla, se lo merecía, había sido buena niña.

Cuando el cosquilleo la llenó en su vientre y se contrajo apretando el falo de Sasuke dentro de ella, supo que ya estaba alcanzando lo que deseaba. Sasuke siguió empujando hasta que el mismo orgasmo de ella lo hiciera correrse con rudeza.

Sakura estaba totalmente aturdida, no sabía realmente que había pasado aún, sentía que no podía creerlo. Y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo finalmente – su pequeña estatura obligó que ambos chicos la sostuvieran entre ellos – sintió los fluidos recorrer sus piernas, tanto los de Naruto, Sasuke y de ella, y todo su cuerpo volverse de gelatina.

Los tres se miraron aún respirando agitadamente, Sasuke sonrió incrédulo, feliz de poder haber follado con la mujer que lo tenía caliente día y noche, miró a Naruto y sabía que el rubio estaba igual que él. Lo que no sabía decir si Sakura estaba igual que ellos.

La miró expectante y ella aún se mostraba agitada, le pareció adorable ver su intento por recuperar la compostura y el aliento, y sonrió arrogantemente al saberse causante de ello.

Se acercó y la atrajo hacia él para meterla junto a ellos bajo la regadera. Naruto abrió más la llave para que corriera más agua de la que ya salía.

El rubio tomó un jabón y se puso a enjabonar la espalda de Sasuke mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a lavarle el cabello a la pelirrosa. Intentó ser lo más suave y delicado con ella porque aún dudaba de su reacción, no había mostrado señal alguna y parecía confusa.

Sonrió así como Naruto cuando ella los miró a ambos. Aquellos ojos verdes se mostraban confusos, lujuriosos, tímidos, tantos sentimientos comunes en esa chica y tan predecibles, en cierto modo.

La mano de Naruto en su polla enjabonándolo lo hizo gemir inconcientemente haciendo reír a la chica quien se acercó a acariciarlo también.

— ¿Otra ronda? — murmuró acercándose. A ambos se les iluminó el rostro ante esas palabras mientras que ella soltó una carcajada cuando la estrecharon entre sus brazos, haciendo un sándwich de Haruno.

Cuánto adoraba los mañaneros…

* * *

**N/A: **_Es mi primer trío, ¡PIEDAD! xD _

_Amé escribir esto *-* y espero que les haya gustado. Con mucho amor para las chicas de __**Sasuke y Sakura por siempre**__ y en especial a __**Uyamiko **__quien__me incentivó en cierta manera xD – eres perver chica y cumplí una de nuestras fantasías *o* NaruSakuSasu *u*_

_En la etiqueta aparece Kakashi pues… él será el prota del segundo OS anexada a esta y es con a nuestra sensual Sakura-chan (?)_

_En serio, a los que se animaron a leer este fic muchas gracias y espero ver sus reviews si es que les gustó. Y si se dieron cuenta hubo para todos los gustos (NaruSasu/SasuSaku/NaruSaku) xD_

_El próximo será más un auto regalo xD así como la dedicación para las fans del grupo __**KakaSaku Spanish**__ y __**Para los que aman el Kakasaku**__. A esperar mis compañeras KakaSaku, les prometo que será bien hot y algo tierno :3 (no me puedo resistir a la "ternura" de Kakashi xD)_

_Nos leemos pronto y recuerden que:_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Si me estimulan con reviews, les prometo más lemon con cualquier personaje (?) – aunque casi siempre lo hago para satisfacerme a mí misma xD_

_Ja´ne!_

_~Ahora que lo pienso no sólo es mi primer trío sino que también yaoi *o*_

_Ámenme por tener la mente tan abierta xD_

_Ahora sí, sayonara!_


	2. Poligamia

**Poligamia**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

Sakura ama su trabajo. Atender y curar personas es una de sus paciones, ser la que ayuda a otros y salvarles la vida es algo que siempre le llena el alma y la hace sentirse bien por poder hacer algo por alguien que no sea ella.

Es bondadosa, demasiado, y dulce con los niños, los ama. Y aunque ese día se la pasó atendiendo niño tras niño con diferentes problemas, ya sea desde una enfermedad grave y no tanto hasta lastimaduras severas y algunas leves, el cuerpo no le quiso responder con el último de sus pacientes por lo que lo dejó en manos de Karin para que le hiciera la pequeña sutura a esa piernita herida porque si ella hacía la incisión, podría haber sido peor de lo que ya era.

— Deberías tomarte un descanso… sabes que no puedes trabajar así — le reprochó Karin al verla agotada y estresada.

— Ya se me va a pasar… sabes que las rondas durante la tarde son más agitadas que por la noche, sólo debo acostumbrarme — sonrió intentando despreocuparla. Karin chasqueó la lengua y le dio un empujón fuera del consultorio —: ¿Qué haces?

— A casa… yo hablo con Tsunade y le explico…

— No Karin… por favor — juntó sus manos y se arrodilló —: Todo menos a casa…

— ¿Qué pasa? — sonrió burlona —: ¿Esos dos siguen haciendo de la suyas contigo?

— Mmm no… pero — se sonrojó y suspiró frustrada —: Naruto anda fingiendo que está enfermo y Sasuke está fastidioso porque anda engripado… aún no entiendo como fue que se enfermó el idiota ese y Naruto que no ayuda con sus ataques de celos…

— Te compadezco princesa… tengo suerte que el baka de Suigetsu anda portándose bien porque si no fuera así, esa carita de pez quedará estampada contra la pared…

— Pobre Sui-chan, es un buen chico… algo pervertido, pero bueno después de todo — sonrió Sakura al recordar al peliblanco.

— Si, si… un pan de Dios — soltó con sarcasmo la pelirroja y miró de nuevo a la pelirrosa —: Así que te quiero en casa ya mismo… vamos, vamos — la empujó por los pasillos —: Yo hablaré con Naruto y le diré que se haga cargo de Sasuke… así descansas…

— Gracias — sonrió y la abrazó —: Nos vemos después, dile a Ino que se porte bien y no ande pavoneándose por los pasillos…

— Si, esa rubia lo que menos hace es trabajar y sólo coquetea con el chico de cardiología…

— ¿Con Shika-kun?

— Si, ese… — rió. Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza —: Bueno, vete.

Cuando llegó a la casa, el atolondrado rubio la abrazó y le empezó a cuestionar si se sentía bien o si quería algo. Ella negó sonriente mientras se adentraban a la sala, pero al ver al Uchiha allí envuelto en una frazada mirando la tele, el cerebro se le ennegreció y corrió hacia él.

— A la cama Sasuke-kun ¡Ya! — lo regañó. El chico se puso de pie y la besó en los labios mientras la empujaba hacia su cuarto —. No Sasuke-kun… debes reposar para recuperarte pronto…

— Vamos Sakura, no jodas… — el chico bufó fastidiado, odiaba con su alma estar en una puta cama y más si estaba enfermo. La única manera de estar en una cama era para dormir o para hacerle el amor a Sakura, o follarse al imbécil de Naruto o a otras mujeres.

Pero ahora sólo estaba con Sakura y con el imbécil de Naruto.

— A la cama Uchiha… Naruto será el que se encargue de ti, yo estoy muy cansada…

— Acuéstate conmigo… sólo para dormir — se apresuró a aclarar para no dormir solo.

— No, yo no puedo contagiarme Sasuke-kun… recuerda que trabajo con niños últimamente y ellos son frágiles.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y la besó de nueva cuanta para, luego, adentrarse a su cuarto.

Sakura suspiró aliviada de que la obedeciera y cuando volteó se encontró con los sorpresivos labios del rubio.

— ¡Naruto! — se sonrojó. El rubio sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al momento en que entró al cuarto del Uchiha para molestarlo seguramente.

Suspiró y se fue hacia el baño. Una ducha relajante y a la cama temprano, mañana sería un nuevo día y más trabajo esperándola en el hospital.

Pero, extrañamente, no pudo pegar un ojo. Salió de su cuarto envuelta en una bata y en pantuflas hacia la sala, ya todo estaba oscuro; se preparó un sandwich y lo cenó en la pequeña isla de la cocina, mirando por la ventana la noche estrellada. Estaba aburrida.

Dio una pequeña ronda por la casa hasta el cuarto de Naruto. Abrió la puerta y vio al rubio durmiendo con una pierna fuera de la cama y roncando tranquilamente, algo que la hizo reír bajo; se acercó y lo acomodó, tapándolo con las frazadas. Naruto se removió haciendo un pequeño ronroneo y volvió a su sueño profundo. Sakura dejó un beso en su frente y se marchó en silencio.

Frente a la puerta de Sasuke, tomó el pomo y se adentró allí. Sasuke jadeaba, seguramente por la fiebre. Se acercó y lo arropó bien para luego tomarle la temperatura con su mano. Vio en la mesa de noche un pequeño cuenco con agua y una toalla, la remojó y escurrió colocándola en la frente del azabache. Le pareció tierno el sonrojo, a causa de la fiebre, en sus mejillas y le besó la mejilla.

— ¿Sakura? — murmuró soñoliento.

— Descansa, Sasuke-kun…

— Hn…

Cuando lo vio más calmado, lo dejó descansar tranquilo.

Sus pasos fueron al cuarto que le faltó por explorar. Posó su mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta. Allí, en la cama, un peliplata, aún vestido con la ropa de calle, leía su librito favorito de tapa naranja. Sakura sonrió y cerró la puerta llamando la atención del hombre.

— Sakura-chan ¿no puedes dormir? — dijo aún con los ojos clavados en el libro. La chica se sacó las pantuflas y la bata para acercarse a la cama y acostarse en el espacio que el peliplateado le dejaba a conciencia.

— No… recién terminé de ver a los chicos…

— Pareces más su madre que su compañera de piso — remarcó aún sumido en su lectura. Sakura frunció el ceño y lo observó.

— No parezco su madre, sólo quiero que estén bien — respondió con un pequeño puchero. Kakashi la miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza —: ¡Qué! no hay nada de malo con preocuparme por su bien…

— No digo que haya algo de malo… pero te descuidas cariño — sonrió bajo el barbijo. Sakura sonrió y le robó el librito para leer por donde iba. Cerró una vez que le dejó el pequeño separador en la página y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja cuando la chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Las manos masculinas, automáticamente, se posaron en las caderas redondas de la chica y comenzaron a darle suaves caricias.

— Kakashi-sensei…

— ¿Sensei? — preguntó confundido.

— ¿Quién me enseñó todas esas cosas pervertidas? — sonrió encantadoramente sensual. Kakashi sonrió de lado bajo la tela.

— Ahh… ya entiendo… ¿eso me hizo tu sensei? — ella asintió tratando de reprimir una sonrisita —: Hum… ¿Qué podría enseñarle hoy a mi pequeña alumna? — se acarició la barbilla de manera pensativa.

— ¿Qué podrá ser? — se hizo la misteriosa.

— Hum… el tema es que — la observó fijamente —: Esos dos entrometidos se metieron donde no debían… aprovecharon que yo me fui dos semanas de viaje para profanar a mi princesa…

— ¿Celoso? — las manos de la chica se dirigieron al pedazo de trapo que tapaba parte de la cara de su compañero de "aventuras" y la quitó apresuradamente. No quería perderse ni una otra sonrisa más.

— Algo… — sonrió de lado haciendo temblar a la chica que se movió algo incómoda. Ese maldito hijo de puta la ponía caliente con una sola de esas sonrisitas que prometen tanto placer como perversidades.

La chica se mordió los labios y se movió hacia atrás para acomodarse sobre la pelvis del hombre. Kakashi se movió restregando su erección en su centro, haciéndola jadear con sorpresa.

— Parece que ya… ya está despierto ¿nee? — sonrió temblando aún. Kakashi rió y posó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la pelirrosa bajo la blusa, dando caricias circulares, moviéndose por la cadera para llegar al vientre bajo y subir hasta el ombligo. Enterró el dedo índice en el pequeño agujerito y presionó haciéndola jadear.

— Pero si sólo he tocado tu obliguito Sakura-chan… estás sensible eh — se burló de ella. Sakura bufó y se inclinó sobre él —: ¿Quieres un beso?

— No, que me recites el abecedario — dijo irónica. Kakashi abrió la boca diciendo las primeras letras sacando de las casillas a Sakura —: Eres un imbécil — le reprochó irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

— Saca esa cara Sakura… te arrugarás — sonrió divertido —: Intenta divertirte un poco…

— Pero Kakashi — chilló —: Usted se divierte a costa mío y no es divertido…

— Das pie a ello — respondió y se irguió tomando de las mejillas a la chica —: Pero no te sientas mal — sonrió tiernamente —: Después de todo nunca lo haríamos con malas intenciones…

— ¿Haríamos? — arqueó una ceja la chica.

— Te parecerá loco pero los chicos y yo hablamos… — se rascó la nuca —: Y concordamos en vivir en poligamia…

— ¿¡QUE!?

— Shh… no grites, que despertarás a esos dos — Sakura se cruzó de brazos —: ¿Crees que Sasuke aceptará que estés con otro hombre? ¿Y Naruto?

— Pero ellos son libres de hacer lo que-

— Ellos te quieren a ti…

— No vivimos en Arabia, Kakashi… eso no es legal aquí… creo — soltó lo último dudosa.

— ¿Y por qué deberían de enterarse los demás?

— ¿Qué pensarán cuando me vean de la mano de Sasuke-kun y Naruto? ¿O de usted? Pensarán cualquier cosa de mí…

— ¿Nos quieres?

— Más que a mi vida, eso ni lo cuestiones — le reprochó molesta.

— Y bueno, mientras nos ames y nosotros a ti, el resto que se valla al infierno…

— ¿Y si tenemos hijos? — preguntó decaída.

— Mmm… bueno, deberemos explicar la situación y si vemos que no resulta algo así, nos iremos todos a Arabia… — resolvió con una sonrisa que sacó de las casillas a Sakura. El puño de la chica se estampó en la cabeza del peligris quien se sobó adolorido.

— No me parece lo correcto…

— Sakura ¿y qué es correcto? — preguntó seriamente. Sakura lo observó —: ¿Te parece correcto que Sasuke se quede sólo? No hay mujer que lo pueda soportar, y él no deja que las chicas lleguen al cubo que tiene como corazón… ¿y Naruto? Él si puede conseguir a cualquier mujer que desee porque es carismático, simpático y agradable… pero él tiene ojos para ti, así como Sasuke… ambos son huérfanos y en ti vieron lo que les faltó en su niñez, alguien que los mime y los guíe por el buen camino…

Sakura bajó la mirada apenada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kakashi besó su mejilla mientras la acunaba en su pecho y le susurraba en su oído.

— Eres todo para ellos y para mí también, pequeña… si los reuní a todos aquí es porque no quería verlos delinquiendo y quise que tuvieran una meta… tú fuiste fácil en acomodar en el buen camino y me ayudaste a enderezar a aquel par de bobos… los quiero, a ellos como a mis hijos y a ti como a mi mujer… me apena tener que compartirte, pero bueno… — suspiró cansinamente —: A veces las cosas son mejores así… ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? No haremos nada que no te guste, sólo te mimaremos y te daremos lo que quieras… amor, contención, hijos, una buena vida a cambio de que nos quieras y nos cuides…

La chica lo abrazó y asintió con la cabeza. Acarició los cabellos del hombre y se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Había tanto en esos ojos, tanto pasado, tanta experiencia, la vida entera en ellos y no pudo evitarlo, sonrió enamorada de su vida y lo besó.

Los brazos de Kakashi la rodearon y la atrajo hacia él mientras que ella acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura y se reía en su boca, nunca podían ser serios en la cama, no podían. Se separaron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas a la vez que se comenzaron a quitar la ropa.

— Sakura-chan hoy mandas…

— Oh, que honor — su tono jocoso hizo sonreír al Hatake quien le dio una palmada en la nalga derecha, haciéndola respingar. Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon furiosos y él intentó calmarla diciendo que era una broma.

— ¿Hoy hablamos mientras lo hacemos? — preguntó Hatake y ella sonrió.

— ¿Y de qué hablaremos? — respondió con otra pregunta mientras se acomodaba en la pelvis del peligris. Éste fingió pensarlo un poco.

— Hablemos de los otros dos idiotas…

— ¡Kakashi! — lo regañó.

— Sensei — le recordó y Sakura volvió a reír. Amaba a ese hombre.

Era alguien sumamente extraño y con sus costumbres poco comunes. Kakashi en realidad si era un profesor, uno que impartía clases de educación física a niños de doce a quince años. Le sorprendía mucho a la Haruno que no lo corrieran del su puesto por leer porno frente a ellos, claro que no hacía pública su lectura pero la gente sabía de que trataban esos libros naranjas.

— Eres imposible — rió y volvió a unir sus labios a los de él. Adentró su lengua y acarició sus dientes con parcimonia a la vez que sentía que su blusa de dormir iba subiendo con ayuda de las grandes y callosas manos del peligris, sintiéndose estremecer por lo rasposas y calientes que eran.

Amaba diferenciar el tacto de cada uno de ellos: Kakashi tenía las manos callosas y experimentadas, sabían donde tocar cómo mientras que las manos suaves y duras de Sasuke buscaban hacerla sentir que era él quien estaba tocando su cuerpo, tratando de dejar su huella. Y Naruto, bueno, él era algo especial pues aún temblaba cuando la tocaba, como si temiera ser rechazado y quizás eso le causaba ternura y que le dieran ganas de comérselo entero, la timidez y la dulzura con que la tocaban la hacían sentirse tan grandiosa que siempre terminaba tomando el control para darle confianza y demostrarle que le gustaba así.

Kakashi se apartó quitándole la blusa y ella no perdió el tiempo en arrancarle la camiseta para besarle los pectorales y acariciarle con dedos sedosos toda esa porción de piel que era sólo de ella.

Un ruido se produjo en el pecho de Kakashi, un gemido ronco que la hizo sonreír y seguir bajando por sus marcados abdominales hasta donde se hacía visible la línea de vellos oscuros.

— Espera… hoy no — murmuró Kakashi y ella se irguió confusa. El peligris sonrió y en un movimiento rápido la dejó bajo él —: Hoy haremos el amor… — susurró y la besó de nueva cuenta, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

La mano derecha del hombre acarició desde su cadera hasta llegar al turgente pecho y apretarlo. Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, rompiendo el beso y sonrió cuando vio a Kakashi divertido de sus reacciones.

— No te burles.

— Nunca.

Entre besos y caricias, Kakashi se deshizo del brasier de la chica y del pequeño short dejándola en bragas. Sakura observó que aún llevaba pantalones por lo que le señaló lo obvio al hombre y éste se puso de pie quitándoselos en un estúpido y poco sensual baile que hizo estallar a la chica a carcajadas.

— Quieres hacerme el amor y le quitas todo el erotismo y romanticismo con tus ocurrencias — le señaló entre risas y él sonrió.

— No me gusta ser tan cliché.

— Lo noté.

Volvió junto a ella sin nada y sin delicadeza le arrancó las bragas haciéndola respingar. Él rió ante el mohín que ella mostró, sabía de lleno que ella odiaba que le rompieran su ropa interior y en especial sus cómodas bombachas de algodón pero ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que no le gustaran? Además, siempre le recompensaba con hermosas tangas de encaje o una que otras bragas bastantes sugerentes y la muy mal agradecida le reprochaba por ello.

Besó la piel de su cuello, succionando, lamiendo sus zonas erógenas y acariciando uno de sus pechos con la mano, siendo suave y caliente al tacto.

Se alejó quedándose a horcajadas sobre ella y posó ambas manos en los senos de la chica, acariciando con suavidad, apretándolos, amasándolos, haciéndola gemir cuando apretaba sus pezones con sus dedos y tirando de ellos.

Ella se irguió para buscar su boca y besarlo, prendiéndose a su cuello, tirando de sus cabellos y deseando que él se dignara a tocarla con más intimidad, pero con Kakashi nada es predecible ni tampoco todo es como tiene que ser, era capaz de frustrarla porque para él ese era su mayor placer que el de fundirse con ella.

— Si no haces algo ya juro que te despeloto — le murmuró al oído y no pudo no sonreír al sentirlo reír en la vibración de su pecho en su mejilla.

— Lento… todo a su tiempo.

— Pero Kakashi — chilló ella frustrada. Él le acarició el cabello como si fuera una niña y le besó el hombro.

— Insaciable — le murmuró y sin esperarlo, la lengua del hombre acarició parte del interior de su oído, haciéndola jadear y estremecer de pies a cabeza. La sangre comenzó a acumularse en su cara, sintiéndola arder y se abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo el contacto de sus sexos.

Kakashi jadeó al sentirla tan caliente entre sus piernas y la mano que antes se movía hacia ese sitio y ahora acariciaba su espalda, volvió a retomar el camino anterior, tocando el triangulito de rizos rosados de la aquella pequeña vagina.

Arañó fugazmente el hinchado clítoris haciendo que la chica se arqueara contra él y presionara sus pechos en el suyo y sintiendo la piel ardiente y deseosa de ella. besó con parsimonia el delgado cuello, dejando marcas de amor mientras que sus dedos se dedicaban a acariciar superficialmente la carne húmeda de la frustrada mujer… cosa que le hacía reír internamente.

Ella apartó un poco su cabeza y clavó sus dientes en su hombro haciéndola mascullar por el dolor. Había sido intencional.

— Sakura-chan — le reprochó y ella se quejó diciéndole que si no de jaba de jugar lo dejaría inconciente de los golpes que le daría en la cabeza.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado y se acomodó dejándola a ella a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y para cumplirle la demanda, hundió dos dedos en su interior. La chica se arqueó hacia él, irguiéndose y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pechos quedaron expuestos al hombre quien los besó, chupando sus pezones y mordiendo.

Una mano en su intimidad, la otra sosteniéndola por la cadera mientras que mantenía su boca ocupada en uno de sus pechos, aquella imagen hizo delirar a la pelirrosa quien se sostenía de los hombros de él, presionando y clavando sus dedos en la carne.

— Kakashi — jadeó; él soltó su pezón haciendo un "pop" y la miró. Sakura estaba roja, nunca entendió porqué pero siempre que hacían el amor o tenían sexo en el baño ella se ponía roja y debía admitirlo, la hacía verse adorable y caliente estando de ese color.

Sin más rodeos y más porque él tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, le dio el honor a ella de que se autopentrara cuando dejó de estimularla con los dedos y le acarició su entrada con la punta de su grueso y duro miembro.

Sakura sin dudarlo se levantó un poco, acercándose más y dejó que esa masa de carne caliente y palpitante se hundieran en ella y ¡Por Dios! que le encantó.

Gritó al sentirlo llenarla y él sólo se mantuvo quieto, tensando la mandíbula para no gemir ni descontrolarse. Sakura suspiró cuando su cuerpo se adaptó al tamaño y enderezó la cabeza en busca de la mirada oscura del hombre que la miraba con deseo, porque siempre la miraba de esa manera cuando estaban unidos, las burlas y tonterías desaparecían en ese instante en que sus cuerpos se volvían uno sólo y podían sentirse completamente.

Le besó con ternura los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo amaba tanto, los amaba tanto que la dejaban sin aire y no sabía si algún día podría querer tanto a alguien como a ellos.

El vaivén empezó lento, sintiéndose, saboreándose y uniéndose no sólo en cuerpo sino que también en alma. Kakashi siempre sería su primer hombre, él fue el hombre que la salvó de la ruina y quien vio en ella más de lo que otro pudo haber encontrado.

Al principio lo había apartado un poco porque los problemáticos eran Naruto y Sasuke. Aún recordaba cuando los había recogido de aquel antro y le agradecía a Dios que Kakashi fuera tan dulce en llevarse a los tres y no sólo a ella. si no le hubiera advertido que junto a ella habían dos niños más, él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta y ella no quería perder a sus amigos.

Naruto siempre había sido positivo, siempre había creído que algún día alguien los sacaría de ese mundo de adultos corruptos, en cambio, Sasuke decía que allí habían caído y allí iban a morir. Sakura no sabía a quien darle la razón, no sabía hacia donde correr y dejó de escuchar y dejó de hablar.

Ese día que casi termina en el otro mundo, Kakashi llegó y la salvó del salvaje que la estaba golpeando por no haberle llevado lo prometido. Él le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien, pero ella se negó a seguirlo y con todas sus fuerzas dijo que aún faltaban Naruto y Sasuke.

Quizás nadie creyera su pasado oscuro, pero ahora ya no les importaba, su presente era bueno, qué bueno, más que bueno y eran felices.

Sasuke había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano por un ajuste de cuenta en el que uno de sus familiares se había quedado envuelto y pagó los platos rotos su familia, quedando él solito y siendo reclutado para los trabajos sucios a los diez años.

Naruto perdió a sus padres en un accidente a los doce y terminó allí por azares malditos del destino.

Y Sakura había terminado siendo botín de un robo al boleo en el que su mamá murió.

Kakashi los acogió a los tres y les dio todo, dignidad, un objetivo, un futuro y muchas ambiciones para su vida. Sakura amaba la medicina y se dedicó sus buenos años estudiando para ser una gran médico en la ciudad, Naruto era muy carismático y se recibió a los golpes de relacionista público y Sasuke era bueno para estar detrás de un escritorio y para los números, así que se dedicó a estudiar para administración de empresas y ahora tenía la mente ocupada en eso.

Kakashi sonrió cuando sintió a Sakura demasiado agitada moviéndose sobre él, buscó sus labios y la besó, haciéndole el amor no sólo a su vagina sino que a su boca, también, con su lengua.

— Kakashi ayúdame — susurró Sakura sintiendo a sus piernas flaquear. Kakashi la abrazó con un brazo para llevar el ritmo él mientras que su otra mano se escurría hacia la intimidad de ella y poder así acariciar el botón de nervios de la chica.

Se abrazó a él por miedo a caerse y le besó el cuello con besos de mariposa, entre los besos se le escapaba algún que otro gemido y en una ocasión llegó a morderlo haciendo que el hombre gruñera.

— Vamos Sakura-chan, vamos que falta poco…

Kakashi temía venirse antes que ella, la sentía apretándose cada vez más a él y por Dios, ya no aguantaba más pero quería que ella se viniera antes y la muy desgraciada no lo hacía.

Sakura entre medio de los sollozos rió y sin poder hacer más largo aquel sufrimiento para el peligris, se dejó ir sin pena y con fuerza, clavándole los dientes, el cual fue el detonante para que él acabara seguido de ella.

Él rió y la abrazó a su cuerpo, Sakura parecía una muñeca lánguida sobre él y cuando iba a apartarla para acostarla, ella se negó.

— Quiero dormir contigo en mí — murmuró haciendo que con tan sólo esas simples palabras, el hombre se pusiera duro de nuevo. Sakura rió cansada y lo abrazó —: Déjame descansar un poquito y seguimos ¿si?

— Sakura-chan yo puedo soportarlo — sonrió —: No soy como esos dos que seguramente se cogen entre ellos cuando no pueden contigo.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas, no pudo contenerse y rió sin vergüenza de hacer esos ruidos roncos de cerdito que salían a la luz en sus ataques de risa. Cada que salían, Sasuke solía decirle "cerdita" y Naruto la llamaba "cerdita-chan" porque la cerda era Ino, no ella.

— Salió la cerdita a pasear — le susurró Kakashi abrazándola a su pecho y besándole la frente mientras que ella se secaba las lagrimitas —: Descansa que quiero otra ronda y ésta vez serás tú la pervertida — sonrió y Sakura asintió.

…

El agua le recorría el cuerpo, esa mañana era su día libre y aprovecharía para flojear un poco pues todos sus hombres trabajarían y la casa estaría para ella. Sasuke se había recuperado hacía dos semanas así que no tendría que lidiar con enfermos por un día.

Lavó el jabón de su cabello y suspiró al recordar la intensa semana. Naruto estaba algo celoso y peleaba mucho con Sasuke quien se había puesto territorial, Kakashi sólo los ignoraba y leía sus estúpidos libros. Si seguían con esa estúpida manera de ser, lo suyo no iba a funcionar.

La discusión del día anterior la había dejado mal, ella había gritado mucho. El rubio se había mostrado apenado, Sasuke y su intocable orgullo le había dado por los cojones y Kakashi con su poco interés no ayudaba de mucho.

Suspiró, trataría de dejar un poco las cosas en claro ese día cuando llegaran de trabajar, hablarían con calma para que nadie se alterara ni se estresara de más.

Un ruido la puso alerta y a través de la cortina blanca – y gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventanita – vio una masa enorme y amorfa. Seguramente alguno había entrado para lavarse o ir al baño, esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacer lo segundo mientras se bañaba porque eso sería realmente asqueroso.

La cortina se corrió en su totalidad sorprendiéndola. Sus ojos casi se salen de orbita al ver a los tres intrusos completamente… desnudos.

— ¿Qu-qué hacen? — preguntó descolocada. Entre ellos se miraron y se sonrieron cómplicemente. Tragó duro, eso no sería nada bueno.

Los tres hombres se adentraron a la enorme ducha y cerraron la cortina detrás de ellos.

Parece que ese día ella no descansaría una mierda.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaaa! Actualizando una hora antes de mi cumpleaños :3 (alguien me regalaría una fic SasuSaku o KakaSaku? Me harían muy feliz, no la ando pasando muy bien :c)_

_La segunda parte y el final de la historia :D_

_Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico pero lo subí rápido jejeje_

_Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por meterle drama y toda la huevada pero es que no me pude contener, si sólo ponía sexo es como que la historia no tiene gracias (lo digo por mí), además no es mi estilo meterle solo sexo a algo porque sí, así que el KakaSaku lo hice tierno porque me puede y porque-porque me puede xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y una vez más, gracias por sus reviews! les voy a contestar a todas ahora en el final de la nota y en los reviews de ésta segunda parte lo haré por MP ;)_

_**Uyamiko **__espero que te haya gustado esta parte también, se que el final te habrá encantado porque a mí si xD dedicado todo para ti esta fic ewe_

_También se los dedico a la gente de mi adorada página __**Para los que aman el Kakasaku**__ y al grupo __**KakaSaku Spanish**__, me encanta ese grupo :3_

_Besos y los adoro, espero ver muchos reviews :3_

_**Respuestas a reviews :3**_

_**NellaBinstokSarno:**__ me alegra que te haya gustado el primero jejeje en cuanto a por qué no lo hago seguido y debe ser por la falta de tiempo, también porque tengo varias fics en proceso además de que siempre se me ocurren nuevos proyectos en los que no hay lemon xD pero prometo hacer algún día otro. En cuanto a la forma de hablar, soy bastante más guaranga detrás de FF pero me contengo xD lo dejo para los amigos, además es por la mezcla de culturas, quizás algunas cosas son más argentas y otras más neutrales, me gusta esa mezcla y me gusta experimentar además de que odio los párrafos elaborados, prefiero que sea como cuando hablas con otro cara a cara, entre coloquial pero no pasándome del límite ¿entiendes? Suele pasarme que hablo como escribo y eso me hace quedar como imbécil porque yo no soy tan correctita a la hora de hablar, soy más bien de las brutas sin falta de tacto y que le importa poco y nada, pero bueno, así soy xD_

_Gracias por leerme y no problem con la review en Matar Dragones, algún día lo podrás dejar(?) El estudio es importante, yo ahora estoy luchando con Pensamiento Científico y matemática la recursaré otra vez y no quería, pierdo tiempo. Espero que el KakaSaku te haya gustado, me costó horrores siendo sincera porque siempre que iba a escribir me atacaba pachorra (eso por no comprar yogurisimo xD) y lo dejaba o mi padre me interrumpía o algo siempre pasaba, pero salió y espero que sea de tu agrado, quizás no tan perver como el primero, pero como siempre, el primero siempre es mejor xD (Kakashi fue el primero de Sakura así que es el mejor xD)_

_Besos y ah, sí, está relacionado pero no quise quemarlo y seguir lo anterior, le di un poco más de historia en el medio._

_Saludos!_

_**UchihaMisha:**__ me alegra que te haya gustado y me alegra mucho que lo hayan tomado tan positivamente, quizás por ser yaoi al principio, muchas lo hayan dejado. No es mi género favorito, digamos directamente que no me gusta el yaoi, pero si quería un trío no quería hacer la típica de que Sasuke y Naruto van en busca de un trío y que son muy bien macho-cabrío-peludo así que los hice medio maracas para darle el pie a un inicio candente(?) y me gustó su resultado, pero no escribiría ni de casualidad un yaoi 100%, lo dejo para las que se dedican a eso, a las fujoshis._

_Besos y gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte, menos perver, pero eso no quiere decir que no es candente(?_

_**annia37: **__en ciento modo, a mí también, pero con esto es suficiente, no creo poder soportar leer otro (a no ser que lo escriba yo) xD_

_Gracias por pasarte!_

_**Beeth:**__ me alegra que te haya gustado y que valiente para leer un trío xD_

_Espero que te guste la segunda parte, es algo más tierna y sentimentalista, pero no menos hot xD_

_Besos!_

_**Sakurahime25:**__ mataría por estar en el lugar de Sakura, no sé, le vendo mi alma al diablo y que me deje pasar una noche entre esos dos y juro que seré feliz toda la vida con eso xD _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado, seguramente me ande por estos lados de los tríos, como no hay muchos, me di la libertad de hacerlo y me alegra que haya sido aceptado tan gratamente, espero que este que capi te guste también. Besos!_

_**Barby:**__ gracias! Espero que este KakaSaku y el final te haya gustado =)_

_Saludos!_

_**DinaXHatake:**__ te juro que cuando vi tu comentario empezando con el "que cochina" me hizo reír tanto que casi me hago encima (y no es broma xD)_

_Aunque no sé quien es más cochina, yo por escribirlo o tú por leerlo… te la dejo picando xD_

_Espero que te guste esta parte y espero no haberme tardado D:_

_Besos!_

_**hanakohatake**__: gracias! Espero que te guste esta segunda parte y muchas gracias por dejar review, me alientan a seguir n_n_

_**Uyamiko:**__ senpaaaaaaaai! Desde hoy te diré senpai xD _

_Me alegra que te haya gustado y la dedicatoria principal es para ti porque lo hice para ti, para alimentar esa mente de pervertida total que tienes y que nos quieres ocultar… okno xD pero la fic es para ti :3_

_Gracias por leerme amiga :'D espero que este te guste también, a mí me gustó :3_

_Nos hablamos!_

_**Akemi Fanfic Es:**__ gracias Akemi por pasarte! Y me alegra haberte dejado sin palabras xD na, la verdad me re sorprendí de mí misma escribiendo algo así, o sea, escribo lemons pero jamás pensé en llegar a esto… si mi familia se enterara pensarán lo peor de mí xD_

_KakaSaku FTW!_

_Besos querida y nos hablamos por fb!_

_**Guest: **__gracias por amarnos :'3_

_La verdad tengo la mente abierta y me animé a experimentar, no me gusta el yaoi pero me animé a escribir uno porque siempre hay una primera vez y no me la iba a privar, quizás no lo lea pero si escriba alguno en un futuro, obvio que habrá trío en esa porque yaoi sólo es como que conmigo no va xD_

_Yo también quisiera que me pase eso a mí D: pero habrá que esperar a nuestros futuros Sasuke y Naruto xD_

_Espero que te guste el KakaSaku y muchisimas gracias por comentar!_

_**Isha:**__ querida pervertida eh, te quería ver por esto lares y ya aquí, dejando review pervertida, espero el de este capi eh! xD _

_Empezar con yaoi para terminar con la cereza del postre en el sensual y caliente trío eh! Me lucí xD_

_Nos hablamos!_

_**Kumikoson4:**__ gracias por leerlo y me súper alegra que te haya gustado. Adoro al Team 7 y yo siempre he pensado que los chicos son de Sakura y no de otras, juro que no me gusta verlos con otros que no sea Sakura, es como que si no fuera ella no es lo mismo. Y lo hice pensando en todas, no quería dejar a nadie afuera xD_

_Besos y espero que te haya gustado también esta segunda parte n_n_

_Bueno, terminé con todas las respuesta, gracias a todos y espero ver más reviews jajajaja _

_Gracias por los favs y los follows! Gracias en sí por leerme y todo! Sin ustedes yo no soy nada en este mundo del fanfic n_n_

_Ja'ne!_


End file.
